Of Shoes, Snow and Happily Ever Afters
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Set around Christmas after Season 7 before the Revival. A way for Luke and Lorelai to learn to talk about the future they wanted before it was too late. Flashbacks and memories bring them back to where they belong.


**Hello all - let me first start off by saying I am so sorry for the long absence by me. It has been a very long fall...full of unexpected events that have kept me away in order to tend to more important matters. To much to get into but I will say that I am okay. Thanks to those who reached out to see if I was okay. It means a lot.**

 **As we head into 2018, I am hoping to get back to my old stories if people are still interested. In the mean time I wanted to upload this one-shot I had written sometime back as a little thank you to all the great readers out there. Just a way I wish things could have been fixed between the end of season 7 and the revival meaning a way for Lorelai and Luke to discuss their future more in depth before it was too late.**

 **Anyway...enjoy! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and I will try and update my old stories again soon. Thanks!**

* * *

In just a few hours Rory Gilmore would be home for the Holidays with her Mom and Luke. She hadn't been home since she had left Stars Hollow to start her journey in Chicago. Lorelai was beyond excited. Luke stood in front of Lorelai's dresser, clasping his watch on his wrist, smiling as he watched his girlfriend hum to herself as she slipped on her dress for the day. He knew she was more than ready to have her daughter home.

The last few months had been good...but also difficult. In more ways than one. The afternoon that Lorelai came home from dropping her daughter off at the airport, she fell onto her bed at home letting the last year's pain just begin to pour out of her. Lucky for her...Luke had been anticipating this moment. Despite the awkwardness...despite all the things that needed to be said he was there. And she was more than grateful for it.

* * *

 _Sniffling slightly, Lorelai lifted her head when she heard a sound coming from outside her bedroom door. "Who's there?"_

 _A soft knock echoed throughout the room and then he poked his blue capped head into the room, "Hey…"_

 _She took a deep breath and sat up, "Luke?"_

 _He cleared his throat nervously and stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Babbette let me in…"_

 _She bit her lip and scrambled off the bed, she tried to smooth down her shirt and she ran a hand through her hair, "Uh...uh hi."_

 _He grimaced, "Sorry...maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I just...I didn't...I didn't want you to be alone."_

 _She stopped moving for a moment and stared up at him in awe. Despite everything that had happened in the last year...he was standing here. He was standing in the room that should have been theirs as husband and wife...instead it was the one she shared with Christopher as her husband._

 _Despite it all...all the awful things that were said and done he was here._

 _Her lip trembled, "You're here…"_

 _He swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders softly, "Yeah. I'm here."_

 _She took a deep breath and crossed the room to wrap her arms around him, "God I've missed you."_

 _He buried his face in her curly hair and breathed in her familiar scent, "You have no idea Lorelai…"_

 _And for that moment...nothing else had to be said._

* * *

Luke sighed as he watched her move around the room with ease. They had redone it again...one of his stipulations for getting back together. He needed the memory of Christopher to be washed away as much as possible and she was more than willing to comply to this. It may have had something to do the fact that she got to pick out new paint but deep down he knew it was more to do with the fact that they were finally writing their wrongs.

Lorelai sighed happily and sat down on the edge of the bed, "So you'll be home for dinner, right?"

Luke nodded, "I already told Rory she gets to pick out the menu. She said she'd text me later today and I will pick up what we need on the way home."

She beamed up at him and reached for her heels beside her on the bed, "You're a wonder."

He turned and leaned against the dresser, "You're really going to wear those death traps?"

She scoffed and looked down at her feet, "How dare you call my pretty, pretty shoes death traps! Apologize! They have feelings too."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not apologizing to a pair of shoes…"

She pouted and looked down at her left heel that she had yet to put on, "Don't listen to him Jimmy. He's just jealous of my love for you."

He huffed, "Jimmy? You named your shoe?"

Lorelai smiled and lifted her right foot and said, "Of course! This one is called Choo! Get it? Jimmy and Choo? Jimmy Choo?"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her, "You're insane."

"And yet you love me." She paused and beamed up at him, slight blush growing in her cheeks before whispering, "Right?"

He smiled again and kissed her once more, "Right."

She sighed happily again and placed the shoe on her left foot. She loved that since they had gotten back together, Luke was more willing to express his feelings of love to her. Something she really needed. She stood up and smoothed out her dress, checking herself in the mirror.

Luke frowned, "It's like ten degrees and icy outside. You're going to break your ankle."

She turned to him and frowned, "Luke...I have an important meeting today. You know that."

He nodded, "I do know that. But does that mean you have to wear shoes that will give me heart attack?"

She smiled and walked over to kiss him, "Relax honey. I've been walking around in higher heels than this for years. I'm a pro."

He shook his head and conceded defeat, "Fine."

She giggled a little and pecked his lips once more, "I don't think I'll have time to stop in for lunch today. So I'll just see you later?"

Luke nodded, "Okay. I should be here a little after 6. Ceaser is going to close and open tomorrow morning."

"Need a little Rory Gilmore time too?" She teased.

Luke frowned, "If you want me to-"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We want you right here Burger Boy. Right where you belong."

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, "I haven't seen Rory since…"

"Since you through her an insanely amazing going away party and then woke up at the crack of dawn to send her off with a full stomach?" She said with an arched eyebrow.

Luke sighed, "Lorelai…"

She rubbed his scruffy cheeks with her thumbs and smiled, "Babe...you know that she is happy we are back together. To be honest...I think she wanted this more than we did."

Luke chuckled, "Oh great…"

She smiled and kissed him once more, "I'm just saying that you have nothing to worry about."

Luke swallowed hard again and squeezed her hips, "I just hate that I hurt her too. I didn't realize I did...but I see it now. Plus...I hurt you so that upset her and-"

"And I made my own mistakes. One my darling daughter very clearly made me see." She said with a stern look, "She wasn't happy with me Luke...she hated the decision I made. But we've put that behind us." Her cheeks flushed, "I mean the last few months have been hard...but I think they've been worth it." She faltered for a moment, "Don't you?"

Luke smiled and pulled her even closer, "You know they have been. I just...I want to make sure everything is good with Rory. And...and me. You know that I...that I…"

She smiled and pressed another delicate kiss to his lips, "Trust me Luke...the whole town knows you love that girl. It's going to be okay."

He sighed and pulled away a little, "If you say so…"

"I do say so!" She said pulling away and giving his chest a little gentle tap, "Now I'm off to my fabulous snow covered Inn. In just a few short hours my beautiful daughter will be home and my hunk of a man will be filling our stomachs with delicious foods. Not even Michel and his hatred of the Holiday fever could bring me down today."

Luke chuckled and watched her walk out of the room, "If he's giving you a harder time than usual...just use the heels as a weapon."

She looked down at her feet and giggled, "Good idea babe. Thanks!" She winked at him, "Drop Paul Anka off at Babette's on your way out?"

Luke nodded, "You got it."

She smiled and blew him a kiss before walking down the hallway towards the stairs. Luke smiled as he watched her go feeling thankful that they had somehow crawled out of the mess they had made. He just hoped the future they had always wanted was still a possibility…|

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai was humming to herself trying to ignore the slight hiccups of the day. The snow had caused a few guests to cancel their reservations for the holidays. The Barn door had frozen shut and Tom had to come smash it in to get the horses out. Michel was cursing in French everytime the lights flickered a little due to the impending storm and Rory's flight had been delayed.

So far it was only by a few hours...but Lorelai was afraid it would delay her daughter completely. She tried to stay calm. Tried to remain positive but it was getting increasingly harder by the moment.

She heard Michel mumbling in French under his breath and every nerve ending in her body ignited, "Michel! You're driving me insane!"

Michel huffed, "I can't get any work done! The computer keeps freezing."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smoothed her hands down her dress, "Everything is fine Michel. Just a few minor glitches."

"A few minor glitches?" He said with a grumble, "Lorelai we have no guests. Can't I just go home before the weather gets worse?"

She looked at the quiet Inn and sighed, "I suppose…"

Sookie came running into the front of hte Inn and sighed, "Jackson just called. Davey has the stomach bug. Which of course means that Martha isn't far behind and with a newborn-"

Lorelai shook her head, "Go…"

Sookie frowned, "But Rory-"

"Is delayed." Lorelai said with a smile, "It's fine Sook. Go the kids need you."

Sookie smiled sadly, "She'll be here…"

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I know. Everything is fine."

Michel grabbed his coat, "Well then I'm leaving too. No use in staying with no guests."

"We have the one guest who keeps ordering more soup. The only problem is we ran out of soup." Sookie said.

Lorelai sighed and looked at her watch, "Well my meeting was cancelled anyway. I'll just run to Doose's and get some. Tobin will be here soon anyway. Then maybe I'll head home."

Sookie frowned, "But you'll be alone at the house?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Luke will be home early. I didn't tell him about Rory being delayed yet."

Sookie put a hand on her heart, "Oh Luke...good old Luke."

Michel rolled her eyes, "Yes the plaid man is back in her life. We know how happy you are Sookie. I am leaving now."

"Merry Christmas to you Mr. Scrooge." Sookie said with a laugh.

He stopped and turned back towards them, "Merry Christmas…"

Lorelai smiled and waved, "Merry Christmas Michel."

When he was gone, Sookie turned to her friend, "Are you sure you'll be okay if-"

"Go! Those babies of yours need you. If you need to drop the little tyke off to keep him out of reach of the germs...Luke and I can play house for the night." Lorelai said."

"A little practice maybe?" Sookie teased with a hopeful giggle.

Lorelai's face flushed, "Uh...no."

Sookie frowned, "Oh come on Lorelai...you two talked about it before-"

"Exactly." Lorelai said with a frown, cutting her friend off, "Before. Way before we ever became an us. And then after that...when we got back together we barely talked about it. And before I knew it...everything blew up in our faces anyway." She sighed and shook her head, "Things have been good. I just don't want to screw it all up again."

Sookie frowned, "Keeping things from each other is what got you in this mess to begin with. If you want that future with him Lorelai...you're going to have to come out and say it."

Lorelai sighed as the lights flickered again, "Yeah you're right."

The one guest that had been staying and order soup stepped out into the foyer, "Uh...Lorelai?"

Lorelai tried to smile, "Miss Carrington, I was just going to get you some-"

"I think I'm going to have to cut my visit short." She said with a frown, "I'll still pay for the full time if-"

Lorelai shook her head, "Don't worry. I completely understand. You'll get a full refund."

The woman smiled, "I really am sorry. I'd like to come another time...this is such a charming Inn."

Lorelai nodded, "You know where to find us."

Sookie stepped back, "I'm going to head out...call if you need anything?"

Lorelai nodded, "You too. Let me know how everyone is feeling."

Sookie nodded, "I will...you should let Luke know how you're feeling too."

Lorelai smiled at her, "Merry Christmas Sookie."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." She said with a smile as she stepped back towards the kitchen.

As Lorelai checked her last customer out she thought back to the last time the weather had become more of a frenemy than a friend to her. More than that...she thought of what Luke had done to try and mend her relationship with her old friend snow.

* * *

 _LORELAI'S HOUSE - DRIVEWAY_

 _[Lorelai is pulling into the driveway in the Jeep and talking on her cell phone.]_

 _LORELAI: Believe me, I know the futility of fighting Mother Nature. She's been a real "mother" lately. Almost rivals my mother. [She laughs to herself.] Yeah, but you and your plow do control Mother Nature's droppings, a.k.a. the snow, and all I'm saying is could you try to keep it from blocking the Dragonfly's one and only driveway? You know, it kind of blocks_

 _us in and we get all cranky and claustrophobic, especially when we're out of coffee. Which I'm not anticipating, but I didn't anticipate it before and it happened, and I suffered withdrawal pains. [Pause] Right. Well, I really appreciate it. I actually like plows, you know? They look like fun. [Pause] Right. I'm sure plowing doesn't pay enough, though. That part's not fun. I used to be a maid. I know low wages. [She gets out of the car.] Well, I'm really not comfortable telling you what I made then or what I make now. Just, anything you can do will help. Okay, thank you._

 _[She hangs up, staring at her front yard, which has been turned into an ice rink. Luke is walking toward her with skates in his hand.]_

 _LORELAI: What is this?_

 _LUKE: It's an ice rink._

 _LORELAI: An ice rink? How did this happen?_

 _LUKE: Jack Frost brought it._

 _LORELAI: Does he look like Luke Danes?_

 _LUKE: A little. Not as handsome._

 _LORELAI: You made me an ice rink?_

 _LUKE: It's just a rink in a box. You set it up, you fill it with water, it's not a big deal._

 _LORELAI: It is a big deal. It's a very big deal._

 _[Luke hands her the skates.]_

 _LUKE: Here. Try it out._

 _[They sit as she puts on the skates.]_

 _LUKE: My dad did this for me once. I was in a hockey phase. 'Till I broke my nose the first time. Skated right into a tree._

 _LORELAI: What in the world inspired you to do this?_

 _LUKE: Well, I felt kind of bad about you and snow, the rough time you were having, and I really wasn't helping any by saying all that stuff about snow being a pain and impractical, and it's just icy water falling from the sky, and I thought maybe I'd get you two back together. Make you feel better about snow again._

 _LORELAI: Oh, yeah?_

 _LUKE: I'm grumpy about stuff but I don't want you to be._

 _[He helps her to her feet.]_

 _LUKE: Careful._

 _LORELAI: I'm being careful. Thanks for reconciling us._

 _LUKE: Any time. [Pause] You were lying this morning._

 _LORELAI: What?_

 _LUKE: You said you were fine but you didn't look it. You get sick or something last night?_

 _LORELAI: No. No, I just had a headache. Still do. Just one of those things._

 _LUKE: Yeah, I get headaches. I just feel bad._

 _LORELAI: That's all it was, a headache. I love this ice rink!_

 _LUKE: Try it out._

 _[She giggles as she starts to skate across the ice.]_

 _LORELAI: Oh, it's great!_

 _LUKE: Keep away from trees._

 _LORELAI: Ah, I look like a dork but I love it._

 _LUKE: You look fine._

 _LORELAI: You want to be Randy to my Tai?_

 _LUKE: Nah, I'll just watch._

 _[She skates around happily.]  
_

* * *

She smiled thinking of the way he had gone above and beyond to try and make her smile. She also wondered if things in their relationship would have turned out differently if she had been honest with him back then about what had happened with Christopher. Where would they be now?

Could they already be married? Have kids of their own?

She shook her head...there was no use in thinking about the what if's. She couldn't change the past but...could she change the future?

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai had packed up her things and made the slow journey back to the house in the Jeep. She picked up Paul Anka at Babette's and was trying to walk up the icey steps of the house when her heel slipped and she heard a small twisting sound.

"Great. Just great…" Lorelai whispered staring down at her broken show and anke that was growing more swollen by the second.

Paul Anka just whined up at her and she sighed, "Don't you give me that look…" She said with a pout, "I'm already going to get an earful from Luke…"

Limping inside, she tossed her broken shoe to the side and collapsed on the couch. Paul Anka made a dash for the corner of the room behind the big chair, his favorite hiding spot just as Lorelai's phone dinged. She picked it up and sighed when she read, " _No flights until at least tomorrow...I'm sorry Mom_."

Lorelai sighed and lifted her swollen ankle up onto the edge of the couch, "Merry freaking Christmas." A loud crack made her jump and the power went out, "And a Happy New Year…"

She threw a pillow over her face and groaned, wondering how much worse her day could get.

She must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next think she knew she was being lifted off the couch by someone very strong. She mumbled in her sleep, "Am I having that weird Superman and Lois Lane fantasy again?"

She heard a low chuckle, "No. You know I'm never putting tights on. Even for you."

Her eyes fluttered open just as he laid her down on the bed, "Luke?"

He knelt beside her on the bed and frowned, "Crappy day?"

She frowned, "The crappiest…"

Luke lifted her swollen ankle and looked it over, "Looks pretty swollen...I'd say we should go get it looked at but the roads are terrible. Took me nearly twenty minutes to get here."

"Bet it made you miss being able to walk upstairs in order to be home." She said with a pout.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her favorite blanket up around her, "Not even a little bit. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

She shivered slightly, "No lecture about the heels in the snow?"

He sighed, "I'll save it for another time. You look pretty low right now…"

She snuggled into the pillow behind her, "She's not coming."

Luke nodded, "I know. She called me when she didn't hear from you...she was worried."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Stupid, stupid snow."

He sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Now, now...don't talk about your old friend like that."

"It ruined everything." She said with a sniffle, "No guests at the Inn. Sookie's kids have the stomach flu. Rory can't get here...the power's out and now I have a sprained ankle."

He sighed and kicked off his shoes to lay beside her, "Shh…"

She started to cry as she snuggled into his chest, "I hate it."

Holding her close he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "It's alright. I'm here now."

She sighed and shivered again, holding him closer, "Thank God for that. If I was still alone I'd-"

"But you aren't alone." He said giving her a little squeeze, "We're here now."

She took a deep breath and then pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry for completely falling apart."

Luke shrugged, "I've seen you worse than this…"

She laughed, "I suppose you have...many, many times."

He smiled, "You've seen me at some pretty low points too."

She looked up at him in the dark room, "Where's Paul Anka?"

"He moved to his spot under Rory's bed. I made sure he had his blanket too before I brought you up." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." She said with another little sniffle.

Luke wiped at her eyes, "So which shoe took the hit? Jimmy? Or Choo?"

Lorelai frowned, "Choo...poor thing never saw it coming."

Luke smiled and sat up, "Want me to see if I can fix it? Looked like the heel only snapped off."

She sat up a little, cringing as her ankle swelled, "That's it? No lecture? No conditions?"

He squeezed her hand, "The condition is that you wait until Spring to wear them again."

She sighed and nodded, "Fine."

He nodded once, "I'll be back in a minute. I brought some soup and coffee from the Diner. You need to warm up."

"I can think of a more fun way to do that…" She whispered, her eyes wiggling suggestively at him.

He chuckled, "We'll save that activity for later. Besides...I want you to rest your ankle."

She shrugged, "I'll just lay here...full star fish pose. Have at it."

He rolled his eyes, "So romantic."

She giggled as he started to walk down the hall, she called out to him, "Hey Luke?"

He poked his head around the corner again, "Yeah?"

She pulled the blanket up around her waist, "Thank you…"

His face softened and he smiled gently, "You got it."

She sighed as she watched him walk away and suddenly another time when Luke fixed her show flooded her memories…

* * *

 _[Lorelai walks up to him holding the heel of her shoe]_

 _LORELAI: Hey, my shoe broke._

 _LUKE: What?_

 _LORELAI: I need you to fix it._

 _LUKE: Do I look like a cobbler to you?_

 _LORELAI: If I say yes, will you fix my shoe?_

 _LUKE: Let me see it._

 _LORELAI: I only have ten minutes – please._

 _LUKE: I think I have some glue back at the diner._

 _LORELAI: Glue, yes – we love glue!_

 _LUKE: I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you._

 _LORELAI: Thank you._

 _[Luke leaves, Sookie walks up to Lorelai]_

 _SOOKIE: Hey. Are you guys out?_

 _LORELAI: No, my shoe broke. Luke's fixing it._

 _SOOKIE: Oh, good. Listen, I just feel terrible about what happened._

 _LORELAI: I know. How's Jackson?_

 _SOOKIE: Oh, he's fine. We went home, and he calmed down, and we talked. He totally understands and he's open to anything I want._

 _LORELAI: That's great._

 _SOOKIE: Now, tell me what I want._

 _LORELAI: No way._

 _SOOKIE: But I'm not sure._

 _LORELAI: Then flip a coin 'cause I am staying so far out of this._

 _SOOKIE: You're my best friend._

 _LORELAI: Yes, I am, and I can only remain your best friend as long as Jackson doesn't kill me._

 _SOOKIE: Lorelai. . ._

 _LORELAI: Sookie, he's a produce man. They'll never find the body, but the squash will be especially chatty that year._

 _SOOKIE: Okay, fair enough._

 _LORELAI: Hey, take your time. That's it. That's all I have to say._

 _SOOKIE: Thank you._

 _[Luke returns with the glue]_

 _LUKE: Got it._

 _LORELAI: Ah, good._

 _SOOKIE: Well, I'm going home to figure out what I want. Good luck. Call me tomorrow._

 _LORELAI: I will._

 _[Sookie leaves]_

 _LUKE: So, how's that situation going?_

 _LORELAI: Oh, it'll be okay._

 _LUKE: Good. Uh, listen, uh, I didn't really mean all that stuff I said earlier._

 _LORELAI: What stuff?_

 _LUKE: Uh, the kid stuff, you know._

 _LORELAI: Oh, it's no big deal._

 _LUKE: Yeah, I know, I just. . .I'm not really as anti-kid as I might have come off._

 _LORELAI: Drop another sucker in. . ._

 _LUKE: Okay, yes. I don't always have the patience for 'em. They tend to be a little squishy, and that freaks me out a little._

 _LORELAI: You don't have to want kids, Luke. Or like kids. It's not for everybody._

 _LUKE: I know, but. . .although I'm quite happy going an entire day without having to deal with somebody else's bodily functions, if I ever happen to meet the right person. . .well, it would be a discussion._

 _LORELAI: A discussion._

 _LUKE: Yes. Probably a short discussion, but still. Here, hold this. So what about you – you ever think about having another kid?_

 _LORELAI: Oh, I don't know how much fun it would be without biology finals and headgear. . . but sure, if I ever happen to meet the right person, another kid might be nice._

 _[they stare at each other for a moment]_

 _LUKE: Your shoe'll be ready in a minute_

 _LORELAI: Thank you._

* * *

Lorelai was snapped out of her daze when she heard Luke's voice, "Lorelai?"

She looked up quickly and shook her head, "Uh...yeah sorry."

He frowned and sat on the edge of the bed with her shoe and glue, he nodded towards the bedside table, "Soups warm."

She turned to the bowl, "Oh thanks."

He frowned and stared at her, "I said your name like four times. You alright? You didn't hit your head when you fell did you?"

She shook her head and reached for the bowl, "Oh no...no I didn't. I didn't fall all the way...just slipped and rolled my ankle. Head's fine."

"Debatable." He teased, she kicked him with her good foot, "Eat." He said with a chuckle.

She lifted the spoon to her lips and watched as he started to apply the glue to her heel, "Thanks."

He nodded once and got back to work. She watched him carefully. He looked as handsome as he had that night all those years ago...older but still handsome. Her heart jumped in her chest when she thought of the memory from then. She remembered thinking that there had been a missed opportunity there...another item on the list of what if moments for Luke and Lorelai.

Fast forward to all these years later and she was afraid that for the rest of their life they'd continue to have those missed opportunities. Luke watched as she had the spoon lifted halfway to her lips, not eating and not moving. Just clearly thinking...thinking very hard about something.

"Lorelai?" He called out again, she didn't move, "Lorelai?"

She swallowed hard and put the spoon back in the bowl, , "Luke-"

He frowned as he held the heel close to the bottom of the shoe, making sure the glue was sticking, "What's going on with you? You're really sure you didn't hit your head?"

She sighed and put the soup on the table beside her, "I need to talk to you about something."

His stomach did a few flip flops, "Okay…"

"I…" She started but shook her head, "Do you-" She shook her head again, "No that's not…" She bit her lip, "I suddenly don't know what to say."

Luke smirked at her, "You're never at a loss for words. This must be a doozy." She smiled nervously and he frowned a little feeling suddenly like his heart was about to be ripped from his chest for the hundredth time in the last few years, "Is this the part when you say…'hey the last few months have been great but I think I'd rather just-"

"No!" She moved so quickly, she didn't have time to think about her swollen and aching ankle. She gasped and cringed when she topped over on top of him in agony, her shoe going flying to the other side of the the room, "Ow. Crap…" She groaned, "No...no Luke that's not-"

"Hey. Whoa…" He said startled by her sudden movements, "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to Gilmore…"

Ignoring the aching in her ankle she shook her head, her eyes welling with tears as she stared down at him, her voice cracking as she spoke, "No. No Luke. I don't want you to go anywhere. Ever."

He took a deep breath, realizing that he had been holding it in far to long, his lungs ached, "Okay…"

She groaned and rested her head against his chest, "God I'm terrible at this…"

Luke sighed for a moment, letting her rest against him in the cold room, "What is this?" He asked curiously.

She lifted her head and stared at him, "I want to have babies with you." She mumbled.

His eyes widened slightly, "What?"

She cringed at his reaction, "I've been thinking about it lately...and Sookie brought it up today when I said we would watch the baby if the others were too sick. And then here you were taking care of me...and fixing my shoe. And it made me think of the last time you fixed my shoe-"

He swallowed hard, trying to keep up with her rambling, "I've fixed many of your shoes."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes but...the time...the time at the dance marathon. Do you remember? Please tell me you remember…"

Luke was quiet for a moment trying to wrack his memory. He had millions of Lorelai moments stored away in his mind from over the years. Sometimes it was hard to pinpoint them all. But...slowly it started to come back to him.

* * *

 _[Lorelai walks up to Luke's coffee table]_

 _LORELAI: Have you seen Sookie and Jackson?_

 _LUKE: Nope._

 _LORELAI: I've looked everywhere for them._

 _LUKE: Have you tried the insane asylum where everybody in this room is supposed to be?_

 _[Jackson and Sookie walk up to them]_

 _JACKSON: Okay, I need to say something here._

 _LORELAI: Oh, I've been looking all over for you._

 _SOOKIE: I wish you would just drop this._

 _JACKSON: Contrary to your belief, there are some things in life that you do not have the right to have an opinion on._

 _LORELAI: What?_

 _JACKSON: And the rate at which I have kids and the amount of kids I wish to have falls directly under that category_

 _LORELAI: Sookie, what did you tell him?_

 _SOOKIE: Okay, you see, once again, my communication skills – not so good._

 _LORELAI: Jackson, I didn't mean to get involved in any of this._

 _JACKSON: No? Telling Sookie that she needs to immediately inform me that four in four is crazy?_

 _LORELAI: Aw, Sookie._

 _SOOKIE: Yeah, it did come out something like that._

 _LORELAI: Aw man._

 _LUKE: What's four in four?_

 _LORELAI: Four kids in four years._

 _LUKE: That is crazy._

 _JACKSON: Oh good, yes, let's open this up to even more discussion._

 _LUKE: One kid in four years is crazy._

 _JACKSON: Hey._

 _LUKE: Sorry, go ahead, drop another sucker in this mess._

 _LORELAI: Okay, raise your hand if you're not helping._

 _JACKSON: Does anyone here understand that a man has a right not to have his personal life debated in a public forum? I am not Winona Ryder._

 _SOOKIE: Well, I know that._

 _LORELAI: I'm sorry, Jackson, I didn't mean –_

 _JACKSON: My child-bearing arrangements are between me and Sookie._

 _LUKE: And the Lord. Still not helping?_

 _SOOKIE: Jackson, just please calm down._

 _JACKSON: I will calm down. I'll calm down at home._

 _SOOKIE: But what about the contest?_

 _JACKSON: To hell with the contest! I'm quitting the contest. That is, if it's okay with Lorelai, or Luke, or that strange man in the corner who I've never met. Excuse me, strange man in the corner? Is it okay if I quit this contest? [storms off]_

 _SOOKIE: I'm so sorry. I got tongue-tied and things just started coming out and I couldn't stop them and. . ._

 _LORELAI: Go._

 _SOOKIE: Jackson, honey, wait! [runs after him]_

 _LUKE: Oh, they're gonna make great parents.  
_

* * *

He cringed slightly and looked down at her, "Are you referring to, 'Drop another sucker in this mess?'"

She nodded, "Well kind of...more so what happened later. Do you remember?"

Luke carefully moved her, making sure to keep her ankle safe as he sat her up at the back of the bed, "I think I'm gonna need a refresher course here…"

She sighed, "Later on...when you were fixing my shoe...you said that you didn't think kids were that bad. And that...that if you found the right person there would be a discussion."

Luke took a deep breath, "Ah yes...I remember."

She gnawed on her lip gently, "We uh...we never really had a discussion."

He smiled at her, "We kinda did...but you were half asleep."

She smiled, "The plant discussion? After we got engaged?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah…"

She reached forward and took his hand, "I think this is a conversation we need to have when we're both totally coherent babe."

Luke took a deep breath and sat up, "I really wish Rory was here right now."

She frowned at him, "Um...I gotta tell you as much as I love Rory and like to share things with her...I think she may be okay with not hearing about our mating habits."

He smiled, "That's not what I meant…"

She frowned and watched as he stood up and walked towards his dresser, "Where are you going?"

Luke turned back towards her with something in his hands, "She already knows about this...as do your parents."

Lorelai shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted the black box between them in the dark room, "This."

She took a deep breath, "Luke?"

"Lorelai...since the moment we agreed to get back together I've had every intention of making you my wife. And when we were ready...to make a baby with you." He whispered.

The tears instantly welled up in her eyes again, "Luke…"

"I wanted Rory to be here when I did this...but I think under the circumstances she will understand." He popped the top of the ring box open and sighed, "I love you Lorelai. I've always loved you...even when we got lost. I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt how I felt. Ever made you worry about the future I wanted with you." He shrugged slightly, "I may not know a hell of a lot about babies...I'll probably totally freak out at first but if you're in then I'm in. No matter what life throws at us."

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "Luke...just...just ask me."

He took a deep breath and reached for her hand, "Not too soon?"

She shook her head, "No. I want this Luke. I want you. I want us. I want our middle."

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips and slid the ring on her finger, "Lorelai Gilmore...will you marry me? For real this time?"

She giggled, "Luke-"

"Before you answer…" He whispered against her lips, "You have to know that the only way out of this is in a body bag."

She giggled and pressed her forehead to his, "So romantic."

He shrugged, "I do my best." He paused, "So...are you going to answer?"

She smiled at him and kissed him again, "Yes Luke. Yes I will marry you."

Luke let out a little sigh of relief and leaned forward to kiss her, "Lorelai?"

"Yes?" She asked in between kisses as she revelled in the moment.

Luke pulled back slowly, "If I'm remembering correctly...Jackson also said something about four in four that night. You aren't thinking that are you…?"

She giggled and laughed, "I'd settle for even one as long as it was with you Danes."

Luke leaned forward and kissed her, "I love you crazy lady."

"I love you too Burger boy." She kissed him once then whispered, "You're still going to fix my shoe right?" He only laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her with all is might.

Just then the lights flickered on around them and Lorelai pulled away just as he heard, " _Mom? Are you home_?"

Lorelai frowned, "Rory?"

Luke smiled and stood up next to the bed, "Maybe there are a few miracles still left with this snow."

Lorelai went to get up and he quickly scooped her up, "My hero…"

He chuckled and walked down the hallway and stairs with her in his arms, "Mom?" Rory called from the bottom of the stairs as she pulled off her scarf, "Getting around in style these days I see?"

Luke groaned and put Lorelai down on the couch, "You're Mother ignored my warning and wore heels in this weather."

Lorelai frowned, "Guilty…" She said with a frown wiggling her sore ankle.

Rory sighed and sat beside her Mother, "The things you do for fashion…"

Lorelai shook her head, "Forget fashion...how on Earth are you here?"

Rory smiled, "Well I had made it to New York since I talked to you last but didn't want to say anything just in case. But I found a train that was still running and figured I'd give it a shot...so here I am."

Lorelai beamed at her daughter, "Best present ever kid."

Rory looked down at her Mother's hands in her lap and smiled, "I'd say maybe you got an even better one this year…"

Lorelia blushed, "Rory…"

Luke sighed, "Sorry kid...we had a bit of a moment. It just...sort of happened."

Rory smiled and shook her head, "I don't care how it happened. Just as long as it did." She reached for her Mother's hand and squeezed it, "So it's going to stick this time, right?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at Luke, "It better."

"It will." Luke said taking his spot on the other side of the couch, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We have plans this time." Lorelai said turning to smile at him.

He squeezed her hand and nodded, "Yes. We do."

"Speaking of plans…" Rory whispered as she toed off her snow boots, "Any chance you got my text with my preferred menu for the evening?"

Luke chuckled, "One track mind like your Mother…"

Rory beamed up at him, "So is that a yes...or?"

He nodded, "It's a yes." He heard Rory cheer as he leaned down to kiss his soon to be wife, "Good to have you home kid."

"You too Luke." She said with a wink at him.

Luke smiled softly, understanding her meaning and knowing he had nothing to worry about. This time it was going to stick. As he exited the room, Rory scooted closer to her Mom, "So...what kind of plans are you talking about? Should I be worried?"

Lorelai sighed happily and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "No. Nothing to worry about...but how would you feel about having a baby brother or sister around here?"

Rory's smile grew, "I'd think it was about damn time…"

Lorelai smiled and kissed her daughter's head, "It's good to have you home kid."

"You look happy Mom." Rory whispered as she stared at her Mother.

Lorelai smiled, "How could I not be? It's Christmas...it's snowing...my kid made it home and my man wants to marry me and have babies with me. Pretty damn perfect if you ask me."

"Merry Christmas Mom…" Rory said with a whisper.

Lorelai squeezed her tight, "Merry Christmas kid…"

Lorelai heard Luke rummaging in the kitchen as Rory pulled away to que up a Christmas movie. She turned to see the snow now only lightly falling around outside. She rested her swollen ankle on the couch and pulled the blanket up around her tighter to stay warm. Paul Anka jumped up beside her, not afraid anymore as he rested his head in her lap. Her eyes caught sight of the beautiful diamond on her finger as she pet Paul Anka and she felt her heart jump in her chest.

She was right where she belonged...and the rest would come in time. She had her family, her Jimmy Choo shoes, snow and her soon to be Happily Ever After. This was was exactly how it was supposed to be...

* * *

 **Short and sweet and to the point. :) Hope you liked it.**

 **As I said - thank you for your continued patience. I will try and update "Love Me Now", "If You Ever Want to Fall In Love," and more soon.**


End file.
